Carlos Garcia Your Average Teenage Whore
by Sir RCCS
Summary: Carlos likes to play this game called sex, as he hooks up with other random strangers like a driver, his teacher, and a teenager! What if this game causes him to fall in love or have deadly consequences. Will he remain a player or will he stop Kenlos/Cargan/Jarlos Warning smut
1. Can you help me with directions?

**Hi guys thanks for reading my story, I might make this a multichapter story or a three-shot, depends on you guys. Go easy on me it's my first smut**

Carlos Garcia was just your average 15 year old whore. He was a good student, raised in a happy Hispanic family. But he secretly loved screwing people all from webcam sex on Skype to random strangers jerk him off in public bathrooms. Carlos just couldn't help it, he had raging hormones and he couldn't control it.

Carlos was in his calculus class having difficulty in paying attention to his math teacher Mr. Mitchell. You see Carlos has been crushing on Mr. Mitchell since the first day of school. He was 26 and he was happily married to his wife Camille. Carlos found it a turn on to have sex with his teacher, the idea of getting caught made it more exciting, he loved having that thrill because he loves the idea of forbidden love. Carlos felt tightness in his jeans; he needed to get rid of these dirty thoughts, but Mr. Mitchell's mesmerizing voice made it oh so difficult. The bell rang signaling class was over and it was time to go home. "Don't forget to do worksheet chapter 4-5 for tomorrow." An idea popped in Carlos' head, he will finally get to screw his teacher.

Mr. Mitchell was writing problems on the board for the next class. "Mr. Mitchell can I speak with you?" Carlos asked.

"Ah yes, I've been wanting to speak with you, Carlos," The teacher replied, "Your grade is not so good."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about; I was wondering if you can tutor me. I can't understand a thing and I really don't want to fail your class." Carlos spoke.

The pale-skinned teacher felt bad for the sophomore, maybe a little one-on-one tutoring session might help him. "Okay Carlos, I'll tutor you one-on-one next Monday." Mr. Mitchell replied. 'Oh it definitely will be a one-on-one tutoring.' Carlos thought in his head.

"Thank you so much Mr. Mitchell." Carlos squealed and grabbed his stuff to go home.

On the ride back home, Carlos couldn't stop thinking about sleeping with his teacher. He was in his room thinking about Mr. Mitchell. He needed to get rid of this hard-on and jerking off is not going to cut it. "Carlos!" Sylvia, his mother called. 'What the hell does she want now?' Carlos thought. Carlos walked down stairs and saw his mother waiting for him with a pile of letters. "Yes Mamá?" Carlos asked.

"I need you to drop this off in the mailbox." Sylvia replied.

"Don't worry Mamá, let me get my cellphone and I'll be on my way." Carlos said and went back to his room. Maybe he can pick up some strangers and fuck them in their cars.

Carlos went to the mailbox and went to drop the letters in the mailbox. He checked his watch and it said 7:15, he'll wait till 8:00. Five minutes saw a car coming; the car seemed to park next to the mailbox. Carlos looked at the window. It was an attractive blond wearing a white muscle shirt, and when Carlos looked lower he saw a trail of blond hair leading to his pants, leading to his hopefully big tool. He was talking on his cellphone. Carlos started to walk away, but then he realized he had a boner and he needed to get rid of it fast. Carlos walked towards the door, and knocked on the window. The blond looked towards the window and saw Carlos. Carlos tried to look his best like he was lost. Carlos ran towards the driver side and the blond pulled down the window. He was still talking on his cellphone and signaled Carlos to wait. "Jo, don't worry. You know what? Call me when you're in a better mood!" The blond screamed.

"Sorry, the wife is being a bitch." Blond boy replied. This seemed to turn on Carlos even more.

"Yeah no worries," Carlos replied shyly.

"What can I help you with?" The blond man asked in his deep manly voice

"Can you tell me where Jefferson Avenue is?" Carlos asked. The blond scrunched up his face in confusion. This blond guy was the type of man that Carlos wanted.

"Nope sorry little man, I don't know." The blond guys answered. Carlos sunk his head down.

He replied, "Thanks anyways, my Uncle was supposed to pick me up and he told me to walk here. I called him back and he said to go to Jefferson Avenue to meet him there because he was a little busy."

The blond looked at him with sympathy. He looked at the front, while Carlos just kept staring at his crotch imagining how big it would get. "Sorry man, I don't know what to tell you." The blond replied. The blond noticed Carlos staring and he hasn't had sex in a while. Carlos eyes finally met his gaze.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Sure go ahead," The blond replied.

"I find you very attractive." Carlos answered. The blond smirked and answered mischievously,

"Hop in my car and I'll show you something." The blond replied. Carlos got in the car and put on the seatbelt, part of him was scared thinking that Blond might be a homophobe and might kill him but the other part of him was excited. They turned to see Jefferson Avenue. Carlos gave him directions and the next you know is they're in an alleyway.

"Thank you for helping me, Sir." Carlos replied innocently.

"Call me Kendall." The blond answered.

"IS there any way I can do to repay for your help?" Carlos asked as he started massaging Kendall's leg.

"You can do anything you want." Kendall smirked. Carlos came closer and started to make out with Kendall, letting the blond take control of everything. After a few moments, they both released to gasp for air.

"What's your name little man?" Kendall asked.

"It's Carlos, papi!" That did it Kendall grabbed Carlos' head and pulled him towards the zipper, Carlos unzipped Kendall's pants and his eyes went when saw the biggest glorious cock in the world. Kendall smirked at Carlos' reaction and said, 'Don't be scared it's not going to bite you." Carlos wasted no time in sucking; Kendall instantaneously started groaning of pleasure. "Yeah baby suck it, it's all yours." Carlos kept sucking and sucking. After a few moments Kendall started to scream, "Carlos, I'm going to CUMMMMMMM!" Carlos drank the white liquid in response. After a few moments, Carlos took off his pants and gave Kendall a condom. Kendall in response pushed Carlos forward and started to flick his tongue in Carlos' arse.

"Fuck me Kendall! Fuck me hard!" Carlos screamed. Kendall started to jerk his dick to full hardness then rolled on the condom and started to go in slowly. Carlos hissed in pain but Kendall started to calm him down with soothing words.

"Move Kendall!" Carlos screamed.

Kendall pulled his dick out of Carlos' asshole till the tip was back inside and then he slammed forward causing both men to groan in pleasure. Kendall started to get a rhythm for a while. "You're so tight baby."

"Harder and faster! Carlos screamed in between penetrations.

"Your wish is my command." Kendall grabbed Carlos hips and sat them both down the chair.

Kendall seemed to hit Carlos is a special spot because Carlos moaned in pleasure and screamed, "Hit it there again!" Carlos started to bounce.

Then Kendall said, "Touch yourself baby." Carlos wrapped one hand and started to jerk himself off.

After a couple of moment s Carlos screamed, "I'm going to cum Kendall!" Kendall grinned and moved Carlos hand away and took his cock while he still fucked him.

Kendall said, "Let go Baby, I got you." That made Carlos scream in pleasure. The feeling of Carlos tightened around his dick and watch him cum made Kendall groan in pleasure as he started to ride out his orgasm.

After a while the couple started to make out in pleasure, coming down from their orgasms. "I don't want us to end." Kendall said.

"What about your wife?" Carlos asked.

"She won't have to know." Kendall said, "How old are you?"

"I'm 15." Carlos answered

"I'm 29." Kendall replied.

"I'm Carlos nice to meet you." Carlos said as he took out his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Carlos, I'm Kendall." Kendall replied and shook hands with Carlos.

"Carlos can I take you out on a date?" Kendall asked. Carlos kissed his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kendall replied as they laughed.

**Read and review**

**Sir RCCS**


	2. I'm sorry buddy I touch my stepdad

**I know you guys are probably mad at me for forgetting this story. I didn't forget this story, I would've uploaded it long ago but I lost my flash drive and I just got a new one, and now smut isn't safe, I'll update the story but it'll take longer. I will be updating this story once a month or at least twice a month it depends on my schedule and my other stories that are in the process. Since I'm writing four other stories in the process. So I decided to make this the list. Of the stories.**

**Teenager in the mirror**

**Manly Manipulators**

**Carlos you're average teenage whore**

**Black Swan**

After getting to know each other as a result from their quickie in the car, Kendall dropped Carlos at home; Carlos kissed Kendall's lips and said, "I had fun Kendall."

"I had fun too and so did Kendall Jr." Kendall said with a wink.

Carlos laughed and responded, "Oh trust me, Kendall Jr. is not a Jr. he's a lot bigger."

"Thanks, I'll see you later?" Kendall asked.

"You have my number, use it." Carlos answered with a smirk. Kendall leaned in and kissed Carlos with a passion. Carlos pulled away and waved at Kendall as he walked towards the front door. Kendall waved at Carlos in response as he drove away. Carlos walked inside and saw Sylvia in the living room watching her soaps. "Carlos, what took you so long, you've been gone for 45 minutes, also Dak called about meeting him at the pizzeria" Sylvia said exasperatedly

"Sorry mom I ran into Stephanie and we ended up talking and time flew by. I'll call Dak and let him know what happened." Carlos did his best to look sorry and innocent. What? What was Carlos supposed to do tell his mother 'Nothing mom I just got really horny from my math teacher because I had an idea to screw him during a one on one tutoring session, so when I went to drop off the mail I picked up a married attractive man and got him to fuck me in his car.' No, exactly so that's why Carlos lied because he's a whore. Sylvia nodded her head and waved her hand away with a chuckle. Carlos smiled and walked away and saw his stepfather Jett Stetson shirtless, Carlos' father Erik was a police officer and he passed away when his crew went to attack a mini drug cartel when he was five, Jett was a family friend and Erik's partner and when Erik passed away, Sylvia and Jett helped each other moved on and they ended up falling in love, Jett was bisexual, Sylvia and Carlos' were ok with this. Carlos even told Jett that he was bisexual and Jett said he would keep it a secret from his mom. Carlos always had a little crush on Jett maybe he can go to bed with Jett one day.

"Hey Carlos." Jett said to the Latino.

"Hi Jett, I have to go do homework I'll see you later." Carlos replied.

Jett nodded and walked to the bathroom, Carlos guessed he was going to take a shower.

**The next day:**

In Jett's car with Carlos and Jett:

Carlos begged Jett to take him to Starbucks to pick up Dak and him coffee as a forgiveness truce. Carlos came back to the car and sat down in the passenger seat.

"Thanks Jett." Carlos said.

"No problem." Jett replied as he started to drive towards the school.

"Aren't you going to adjust your tie?" Carlos asked.

Jett nodded and answered, "Yeah but when I stop in front of your school."

"Adjust it in the red light at the corner of the school. Jett nodded his head in response. When Jett arrived at the red light and he stared in the rear view mirror while he tried to adjust his tie. Jett had been promoted as chief at the Police Station and today was his first day at school. Carlos thought it was the perfect opportunity to touch his stepfather and dropped some hints to him.

"Here let me help you with that," Carlos said as he grabbed Jett's tie and adjust it for him. Carlos then let his hand slide down Jett's abs and started to caress him, "you know I always thought that men in suits were attractive, especially you." Carlos continued. Jett instantly blushed and gently grabbed Carlos' hand and set it down on the Latino's leg.

"Carlos, that's not funny. I'm your stepdad." Jett replied strictly. Carlos didn't seem to listen to Jett's strict words because he stared to caress Jett's pecs and he pinched his nipple. Jett groaned with pleasure, as his cock started to get hard. But he quickly regained his composure. "Carlos you're going too far, don't make me ground you." Those words instantly made Carlos stop. They arrived in front of the school and Carlos saw Dak with an angry look on his face. Carlos stepped out with two coffee paper cups in his hands and sent Dak a sad smile. Then Carlos turned around and gave Jett a mischievous smile and said quietly, "Bye Jett don't jerk off to me now." Jet instantly turned red but it was anger it was blush and he looked down saw the tent in his pants. "I'm sorry Jett."

"Don't let it happen again." Jett replied strictly and drove away.

At school with Dak:

Dak Zevon was Carlos' best friend; they've been best friends ever since they met in middle school. Carlos promised to meet him at the pizzeria but didn't show up Dak was going to tell Carlos that he was in love with him. Dak waited for Carlos to show up in the front entrance with scowl on his face. Dak saw Carlos coming out with two coffee paper cups in his hands. Dak then saw Carlos turned around toward his stepfather Jett. Then he turned around again and walked towards Dak. "I'm sorry I forgot about the pizzeria. Will you accept this latte as a token of my forgiveness?" Carlos asked to the pale skin boy. Dak looked at Carlos with anger and then loosen his face and nodded his head yes and took the coffee. "This is why I didn't show up to the pizzeria." Carlos said as he dragged Dak to the supply closet. The two boys missed two periods so far because Carlos went in detail about his sexual encounter with Dak. Dak started to rub his crotch through his pants. Carlos finally finished and saw Dak rubbing his dick. "Hey let me show you what I did to Kendall when I gave him heads." Carlos continued as he bent down to Dak's dick. "This is my second token forgiveness." Carlos said and unzipped Dak's zipper and started to suck Dak's cock. Dak moaned and grabbed Carlos' head and started to thrust inside Carlos' mouth. After a few moments, Dak moaned Carlos' name and shot his sperm down his throat.

"You're officially forgiven Carlos Garcia." Dak said after he came down his orgasm. Carlos laughed in response.

**Please comment and I'm so sorry about the delay**

**Sir RCCS**


	3. What can I do to make you reconsider?

**I'm sorry I took long to write I'll try to update Saturdays!**

Carlos was in math class, when Mr. Mitchell was giving his lesson on calculating surface areas. Carlos pretended to actually pay attention so he can get in Mr. Mitchell's good side. The bell rang and Carlos prayed in his head that Mr. Mitchell would say something to keep him after class, as he gathered his things.

"Carlos, can I please speak with you?" Mr. Mitchell asked. Carlos smiled knowing that his prayers were answered.

"Yes Mr. Mitchell?" Carlos asked, as he turned around to speak to his attractive math teacher. He silently hoped that Mr. Mitchell didn't cancel the tutoring session. Mr. Mitchell had a look on his face that proved that he was indeed cancelling.

"Carlos, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take a rain check on the tutoring session. I have to help another student, he's a senior and he needs to pass math so he can get a hockey scholarship." Logan replied. Carlos was angry this stupid senior ruined his plan to fuck his teacher. It was totally unfair! UNFAIR! Maybe he can try to screw him now. Nah he doesn't want any interruptions when it happens. A light bulb brightened on top of his head. He was going to have that "tutoring session" whether he wants it or not.

"Who's the student?" Carlos asked nicely.

"James Diamond." Logan answered back. James Diamond was the captain of the hockey team and was Mercedes Griffin's boyfriend. Carlos would have the dirtiest fantasies about James; this plan was going to be a success.

"Let me talk to him, I'm sure if I speak with him he'll understand." Carlos answered with his famous fake innocent smile. Mr. Mitchell's face seemed to scrunch in uncertainty and then it relaxed and nodded.

"Ok Carlos if you can convince James to change his tutoring day, then I will tutor you." Mr. Mitchell said as he gave him a soft smile showing off his dimples. Oh how Carlos loved those dimples.

"Will do Mr. Mitchell." Carlos smirked and left the classroom to have a "chat" with the James Diamond.

Carlos knew the perfect way to get James to drop his tutoring session; he was going to use the art of seduction to change his mind. If fucking his way to the top was the only chance to get what he wanted, Carlos wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away. Carlos walked inside the boys' locker room, knowing that James was going to be the last behind since he was captain and had to talk to the coach about future games. James was there with a towel wrapped around his waist. Carlos felt his dick twitch.

"Excuse me are you James Diamond?" Carlos asked. The boy nodded his head flashing his pearly whites at him. 'Oh this is going to be _so_ easy!" Carlos thought. "Well I'm Carlos Garcia and I asked Mr. Mitchell if he can tutor me in math-" James raised his hand in front of Carlos' face.

"You wanted to ask if you can switch days with me so Mitchell can tutor you. Well I'm sorry Carlos, but I need him to tutor me for my scholarship." James interrupted.

"What can I do to make you reconsider?" Carlos smoothly asked the tall young man. James' jaw dropped as heard the words that dripped from Carlos' mouth.

Carlos just chuckled, "You are too cute, you know that?" James looked at the Latino confused at his word choice. Carlos stepped closer in front of James, "I honestly don't know what girls see in you," Carlos brought his hands down on James' biceps and caused chills to go up and down James' spine. "sure you have the muscles and the pecs of a big strong man, but are you really a big strong man? James, you and I both know we have needs. I need a math tutoring and you need someone to release all that sexual tension." James was seriously getting hard at Carlos' touch but he didn't like boys. He was in love with Mercedes and this guy was just a guy.

"I'm a big strong man and I don't need you tell me otherwise." James stammered.

Carlos started to grabbed the athlete's hands and dragged them to his ass and let him squeezed the cheeks. Carlos let out a moan and that made James even harder, he whispered lustfully, "I don't want a cute boy, I want a big strong sexy man, you think you can give me that?" James didn't know what to say so he just grabbed Carlos and kissed him passionately desperately trying to prove the big strong sexy man he was. Carlos seemed to sense this, knowing that he now won he pulled back. James was surprised at the moves of the sophomore.

Carlos started to walk away and James dragged him back and turned around. Carlos smirked. "Wipe that smirk on your face and look at what you caused!" James screamed as he pointed at his clothed erection.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Carlos asked sarcastically. Carlos had just unleashed the horny animal that is James Diamond and it kind of turned him on. James pushed Carlos' head onto his knees and dropped his towel to the floor revealing his cock. It was thick but it wasn't like Kendall's thick and long! Carlos wasted no time in sucking it he did it hard and fast. James immediately put his head back in pleasure. "Oh yes just like that Carlos!" James said with ecstasy. Carlos then released James' dick from his head with audible pop and gave James a hand job. "Oh yes Carlitos just like that stroke my dick! Oh fuck I'm going to cum baby, are you going to swallow it?" Carlos then put James' head on his tongue and kept stroking James and lifted his eyes to the pretty boy. When James saw the puppy dog eyes he immediately moaned and came right on Carlos tongue. Carlos didn't swallow and pulled James to a kiss making him taste his own cum. The boys continued to make out until James pulled away and said, "I have to go but I have to give you a reward later, I think you might enjoy it. You also get your one on one tutoring session with Mr. Mitchell."

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I'm going to fuck your ass." James answered in return.


End file.
